1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a keyboard device including: a plurality of key units each having a plurality of white keys or a plurality of black keys; and a key frame to which the plurality of key units are assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a keyboard device including: a plurality of key units each having a plurality of white keys or a plurality of black keys; and a coupler elongated so as to extend in a key arrangement direction in which the white keys and the black keys are arranged. Rear ends of the white keys or the black keys are coupled to the coupler, and the white keys or the black keys and the coupler are formed in one piece. The key units are assembled to the key frame such that the couplers of the respective key units are stacked on the key frame. In the state in which the key units are assembled to the key frame, the heights of the couplers respectively corresponding to the key units are different from each other. In such a keyboard device, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 3-100893), groups of the white keys and the black keys in the key arrangement direction differ in position from each other in accordance with the key units, and rear end surfaces of the respective couplers are respectively provided with hooks each extending from the rear end surface rearward and downward and having an engaging portion extending frontward at a lower end portion of the hook. The couplers of the respective key units are stacked on an upper surface of a rear end portion of the key frame, and the engaging portion of the hook of each key unit is engaged with a lower surface of the key frame to assemble the key units onto the key frame.